The present invention relates to computing networks.
Each social computing platform such as Facebook, Bibsonomy and MySpace contains various services which present wealth of information to users. There exists various service items range from user's recommendation, shopping services and items recommendation or news headlines recommendations. The current state-of-the art systems depend on the mutual recommendation between the large numbers of available items presented to users through social computing platforms.